


Chasing The Line

by Or1gami_An1mal_R1ddle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, POV Third Person, Some Humor, Sports, Young Love vs Life's Demands, Young People Navigating Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Or1gami_An1mal_R1ddle/pseuds/Or1gami_An1mal_R1ddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's a race, and the stakes are high. None more so when you're starting off the blocks.</p><p>After a year of drama in Republic City, Korra's trying to make the most of a second chance in Zaofu. Olympic glory is just around the bend, and she's determined not to let anything trip her up.</p><p>Too bad the Universe has got other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Howzit!  
> I'm Origami. Long time reader. First time poster. 
> 
> This is my "incredible" contribution. A whole year and a bit late. I know... Better late than never, right? Besides, all you talented Dragonfly Bunnies make it real hard for a girl to write when there's so much gooood stuff to read. 
> 
> A BIG, HUGE, TREMENDOUS thank-you to MarquesadeSantos, for taking in this n00b and graciously bestowing your Super-beta powers upon this WIP. Your help and encouragement are GREATLY appreciated, friend ;) 
> 
> So, sit back, kick your feet up and take a gander at what I have on offer...

 

It's only seven forty-five in the morning and Korra's already exhausted. She's been training for the last two hours, setting a furious pace for her morning training session, the first of three for the day. Finishing off her last lap on the Olympic track of the Zaofu University of Technology's pristine sports complex, Korra collapses onto one of the green stadium seats of the bottom row near the track, grabbing her water bottle and chugging down half the electrolyte mixture in a few large gulps. She's drenched, little streams of perspiration beading down her face and the exposed length of her toned, muscular arms.

 

This morning's workout has been more torture than usual (the general idea of 'morning' a tortuous concept in Korra's opinion), due in no small part to the activities of the previous evening. Staying out until the wee hours of Friday morning, hopping from one bar to the next had seemed like such an epic idea. And Bolin had been _so_ convincing, rallying Korra to a whole new level of excitement at the prospect of 'killing it in down town Zaofu'. Even Opal had shown an unusual keenness at the idea --though Korra suspects it's due more to the huge crush Opal has on her best friend-- and with the enthusiastic approval of her older identical twin brothers, Wei and Wing, their fates had been sealed.

 

What's the harm in a couple of beers and a few rounds of shots?

 

 _Ugh! Tequila and three-a-day workouts do not go well together_ , Korra concludes, closing her eyes and grimacing as a nasty wave of nausea bubbles its way up from her gut. A few controlled breaths and it passes. She finishes off the remainder of her electrolyte mix and hauls out another water bottle and sachet of Rehydrate from her blue kitbag, pops the cap and dumps the powdered electrolyte mixture into the water, closes the cap and shakes it vigorously. If she's going to get through the rest of the day's training regimen and attend morning and afternoon lectures she'd prefer doing it hydrated and without a raging stampede of a hangover.

 

A sudden beeping from her digital fitness band on her left wrist draws Korra's attention. _Shit!_ It's seven fifty-five! Her first class starts at eight-thirty, the class venue's all the way on the opposite end of campus and the professor's an obnoxious, condescending ass who makes a point of barring 'unpunctual slackers who can't abide by something as simple as a class schedule'. And she hasn't even showered!

 

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit!_

 

She throws her water bottles into her kitbag and slings it across her shoulders as she sprints off across the athletics field to the women's locker-room and showers in the glistening modern Beifong Sports Centre.

 

 _This is what I get for letting Bolin talk me into drinking tequila,_ Korra thinks wryly, running past a group of fellow female athletes, giving them a hasty wave and a breathy 'hello', too hurried to return (and bask in) the admiring glances some of the girls throw her way. _Ugh! If only Stats class didn't have that damn compulsory attendance requirement, maybe I could get in some more_ _'personal' time with Kira._ Republic City had opened her eyes to a plethora of new experiences but Zaofu's highly progressive and open-minded society is a perfect fit, allowing Korra to spread her wings and really embrace herself as a young bisexual woman.

 

But she's on scholarship and can't afford the headache that comes with disciplinary probation (not to mention the laying into she'll receive from Opal's mother, Suyin Beifong, de-facto leader of the city state, Zaofu University of Technology co-founder and her gracious host and benefactor). A charming personality and disarming smile are only so effective when faced with the imposing figure of the legendary 'Matriarch of Zaofu'.

 

_Yeah...I've already sort of pissed off one political figurehead back home in Republic City. Might not want to push my luck with the woman who offered up a second shot on a silver platter. Class first, flirt later._

 

Reaching the women's locker-room, she unzips her kitbag and pulls out her towel and a change of clothing. After an awkward moment stepping out of her track shoes, she nearly stumbles head-first into the vanity counter trying to yank off her sweaty socks. Once out of her sweaty kit, she stuffs her clean clothes into a mounted square storage shelf, slips on her shower flops, and enters the shower cubicle. An impressive string of curses ring out as she's assaulted by a frigid stream of water.

 

_Note to self: never let that so-called 'best friend' of yours talk you into going out on a school night. Ever. Again. Argh!!! Fuck my life!_

 

* * *

 

 

“How are you not dead from that snooze-fest of a class, Beifong?” Korra groans, plopping herself onto a stone bench shaded by the wide leafy boughs of a large oak tree.

 

“Superior mental acuity, tremendous will power and _lots_ of caffeine” Opal quips, giving Korra a wry smirk as she sits down next to her and leans against the solid stone back rest. “I'm kind of amazed you made it to class on time. I nearly lost it when you burst through the door and almost knocked over Professor Hei-Wei in the process. _So_ hilarious.”

 

Korra rolls her eyes dramatically and gives Opal's shoulder a light shove. “ _Oh,_ I'm _so glad_ I could provide you all with some pre-lecture entertainment.”

 

“Oh, Korra,” Opal chuckles, patting her hand in mock concern, “You have no idea how much you made my day with that entrance of yours.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep rubbing it in Beifong,” Korra grumbles, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs while massaging her temples. That marathon of a Stats class did nothing to ease the dull ache strumming its way through her skull.

 

“Hey, you all right there, Korra?” Opal says, a hint of genuine concern in her light voice.

 

“ _Ugh_ , just kind of regretting that last shot of tequila.”

 

“Yeah, you and the guys drank enough to kill a moose-lion. You sure you're going to make it through the day with training and all your other classes?”

 

“Yeah, I'll be okay. Just gotta keep hydrated.” Korra hauls out one of her blue water bottles and another sachet of Rehydrate, waving her little secret weapon to emphasize her point.

 

Opal gives the little packet a wary look, a half-smile half-grimace, as if the contents are the sinister concoction of some evil spirit. “Ooo-kay. Whatever works for you.”

 

“It tastes like crap but it does the trick,” Korra says while pouring the powdered electrolyte mix into her water bottle, giving it a good shake and then gulping down half the contents. Opal laughs at the shudder of disgust that runs through Korra as she pops the cap closed on her water bottle.

 

“I swear I'm never letting Bolin near me with another tequila shot ever again.”

 

“Speaking of Bolin,” Opal says almost timidly, “Will he-um, I-I mean, uh-are you going to see him again any time soon?”

 

“ _Why_ , Opal Beifong, you sly lil' cat-fox!” Korra teases. “Are you crushing on my oldest and dearest friend by any chance?”

 

“What? No! I-I mean, yes- no, wait! What I mean is...ugh, fine! Fine, yes, yes I like him, yes, and I-I was kind of hoping to maybe get to know him better and-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Opal! Relax! I was just kidding!” Korra reassures with a friendly pat to her shoulder. “Tell you what, come to my training session tonight and I'll bring the big guy along.”

 

“Really? You'd do that?” Opal asks with hopeful eyes and a small smile.

 

Korra's only been in Zaofu for a little over two months but she's known the youngest of the Beifong brood since her last year of high school, the two having been bunk-mates during a Olympic Youth Development Programme hosted in Republic City. Needless to say their friendship continued beyond the programme through messaging, video-chats and a handful of holiday visits. It was through Opal's recommendation that Suyin Beifong awarded Korra a full sports scholarship to ZUTech, keeping alive her chances at a world-class education and access to one of the best Olympic training programmes in the world. She figures helping set up two of her closest friends is small compensation for all the accommodating kindness Opal and her family have shown towards her.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Korra grins, giving her friend's hand a light squeeze. “You guys can sit together and, ' _get to know each other_ ', while _I_ sweat my ass off.”

 

“Smart ass.” Opal playfully swats her arm, a light blush colouring her cheeks. “Thanks Korra. I didn't know if I'd get to see Bolin again, what with mom's new postgrad arriv- oh...”

Korra raises an eyebrow, curious as to her friend's sudden silence. “' _Oh_ ', what?”

 

“Oh, shit!” Opal sighs, dragging her small hands over her face. “Oh, Korra I totally forgot I promised my mom I'd show her new postgrad engineering beneficiary around campus and then take her out for dinner at The Strip after.”

 

“Why isn't _Junior doing_ it?” Korra says with a frown, her natural reaction whenever the subject of Opal's dour oldest brother comes up. “He's the engineering student, shouldn't he be doing it?”

 

“You would think that, but mom insisted it be me. Said she didn't want to risk Baatar insulting her again.”

 

“Again? When did he do it the first time?”

 

“At last year's International Engineering and Technology Awards Gala. She and Baatar were in the running for the Winged Boar Medal of Excellence.”

 

“The what now?” Korra asks, popping open the cap of her water bottle and taking a long sip.

 

“It's like the most prestigious award given to anyone who studies in the fields of Engineering and Technology, kind of like the gold medal in the Olympics. It's usually awarded to Masters or Ph.D. students but this girl, she was in her last year of undergrad, and totally dominated. Beat Baatar out right! Mom tried introducing her to him but when she tried to congratulate him on his work, he refused to shake her hand and said that she didn't deserve the win and that the awards committee gave it to her out of sympathy or something.”

 

Korra's jaw drops open. Out of all the Beifong children, Baatar Junior was the most difficult to like. Serious and without much humour, he could be testy and often downright condescending. Korra knows that living in the shadow of successful and influential people like Suyin and Baatar Senior, can be cause for some feelings of inadequacy and self-doubt but it's still a poor excuse for being a rude and ungracious douche bag.

 

Shaking her head disapprovingly, Korra takes another long swig of water. “ _Wow_...your brother's a real dick, no offence.”

 

“I'm not really comfortable admitting it but he has become unpleasant to be around lately.” Opal says uneasily, her shoulders drooping slightly.

 

“He just needs to get laid already. Maybe he should try asking Kuvira out instead of moping about some stupid award.”

 

“Korra.” Opal admonishes lightly, giving her a pointed look.

 

“Yeah, well. Still doesn't change the fact that your brother can be a real world-class jerk.”

 

Opal goes quiet, dropping her eyes to her lap, her demeanour somewhat sad and regretful. Korra rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, inwardly kicking herself for letting her big mouth run away from her. _Again_. Clearly she still needs to work on her sense of tact.

 

_Idiot._

 

“I'm sorry for bringing all that up. I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

“It's okay, Korra,” Opal sighs, “It's just...hard to talk about.”

 

“Hey, forget about all that for now,” Korra nudges her friend, giving her best charming lop-sided grin, “ And don't sweat it about the postgrad girl. Just bring her with tonight. I'll cut my session in half and then we can all go out for dinner afterwards.”

 

“Are you sure? You've got that big athletics meet coming up pretty soon. I don't want you eating into your training time unnecessarily for me.”

 

“Don't worry about it! I'll just make up for it over the weekend.”

 

“Oh, Korra thank-you so much!” Opal practically squeaks throwing her arms around Korra's broad shoulders, giving her a tight side hug. “You're the best.”

 

“I know,” Korra says nonchalantly, chuckling at the mock glare on her friend's small pretty face. “Just be sure to name one of your kids after me.”

 

“ _Korra!”_

 

* * *

 

 

_Ahhhhhh, this session's killing me!_

 

Korra's legs are burning, muscles singing in protest as she pushes through the last leg of her evening training session. Sled dragging is an exhausting exercise on any given day, but especially when fighting the lingering effects of one too many shots of tequila. She's cut her usual fifteen minutes down to ten, increasing the drag weight to compensate. It's only thirty kilos but it feels like she's hauling a Satomobile behind her.

 

“C'mon Korra! Last fifty metre straight. _Push_ through it!” a husky female voice calls out.

 

It's Kuvira, a fellow track and field athlete, Korra's training partner and her biggest competitor. The two have been competing against each other since high school, that spirited rivalry carrying on into university. Since Korra's transfer to Zaofu, the two have formed a friendship of sorts, Suyin pairing the girls together for training and helping to balance out Korra’s natural powerhouse strength and endurance with Kuvira’s focussed discipline and flawless technique.

 

Korra lets out a grunt as she lengthens her stride, thighs and calves straining, the defined plains of her muscles prominent with her exertions. _C'mon Korra, c'mon! Last twenty metre stretch! Then its Smash Burgers and 'shakes with Opal and Bo... Ugh! Tenzin's so gonna make me detox for days when he gets back Monday. * sigh * Ahhh, but that double-thick Oreo 'shake is so worth it!_

 

Korra leans further into her forward crouch, low and cat-like, finishing her last ten metres in a few furious strides. She unfastens the torso harness and shrugs out of it, carelessly tossing it behind her, glad to be free of the thing. She stands with her hands on her hips, throws her head back and huffs out, “That's it. I'm done for the night.”

 

“You barely made it through that last set,” Kuvira says, picking up the harness and placing it into a green ZUTech kitbag with silver accents. “You really must've had one _helluva_ night out.”

 

“Nothing more than the usual,” Korra dismisses offhandedly.

 

“Riiight.” Kuvira remarks dryly. “Somehow I don't think, 'K _illing it on The Strip with my home-boy B'_ and _'Round 6! Conquering tequila!'_ constitutes the _usual_ , Korra.”

 

“Y'know, I don't know what's more sad,” Korra pants lightly, “You being an old woman when it comes to the subject of fun or the fact that you can quote back my social posts to the letter.”

 

“I am sufficiently capable at having fun just as much as the next person, thank-you-very-much.”

 

“HA!” Korra barks out a laugh. “Well, when you put it like that...”

 

“Oh shut-up.” Kuvira mutters, her brows pulling into an indignant little frown. Picking up her green kitbag and tossing it over her shoulder, Kuvira grabs hold of the sled cable with her free hand and turns back to Korra and says primly. “ _I'm_ going to finish off my session in the gym.”

 

“Aw, c'mon Vee, don't be so sore!” Korra calls out to Kuvira's retreating back. “Maybe if you’d come out with us every once in awhile, you could be _sufficiently_ fun with us!”

 

“Bite me, Korra!” Kuvira yells back over her shoulder.

 

“Don’t tempt me Vee! I might just take you up on the offer!” Korra chuckles as Kuvira walks off. She picks up her own blue kitbag and heads off towards the seated rows of the stadium. She's greeted by the sight of Bolin's beaming white smile, his green eyes bright and lively as he sits and chats animatedly with a small gathering of girls from the track and field team. Korra smirks at the sight; for as long as she's known Bolin, he's always been able to keep himself (and others) entertained even when in the company of strangers. His sweet-nature and being a bit of a clown mean few can resist his genuine enthusiasm and friendly demeanour, especially when employing his unique brand of humour.

 

As she nears the small group, Korra catches the tail-end of the conversation between Bolin and the girls, her friend jumping up onto the stadium seat, striking a comically heroic pose by puffing out his broad chest and resting his fisted hands on his hips, he shouts, “ _This looks like a job for, Nuktuk. Hero of the South!”_ The girls all burst out giggling, thoroughly amused at her best friend's ridiculous antics.

 

“Oh, no, not Nuktuk again.” Korra groans in fond exasperation, dropping her kitbag to the floor as she stands before the group. “You really gotta come up with some new material, Bo.”

 

“Ah, c'mon Korra,” Bolin pouts playfully, still posing proudly. “Nuktuk's a hit! I get like two thousand views a day whenever I upload a new sketch online. People _love_ Nuktuk!”

 

“Yeah, people _love_ laughing their asses off watching you run around in a furry speedo.” Korra says, throwing a flirty wink at a pretty, copper-haired girl named Kira, making her blush and smile shyly in return.

 

“Aww, I think he looks cute in his little Nuktuk costume!” one of the girls, May, coos with a wink. “ _Very_ manly.”

 

The other girls giggle again as Bolin blushes at their teasing but recovers his composure when he says to Korra with a self-satisfied grin, “You hear that, Kor? _Manly_. I'm a manly-man guy.”

 

“Yeah, you're still wearing furry underwear dude.” Korra deadpans.

 

The girls laugh out loud once more as Bolin pouts, face red as an apple as he sticks his tongue out at Korra and slinks back down into the green stadium seat, mumbling, “It's manly warrior shorts.”

 

Korra throws him a cheeky lop-sided grin, deciding he'll be all right as a few of the girls coax him into regaling them again with a few more of his goofy exploits. She takes a few thirsty swigs of her sports drink before turning back to the track. She stretches for a few minutes, ensuring to loosen both her arm and leg muscles, and then begins a light cool-down jog. She does two circuits around the track, slowing down to walk the last two-hundred metres of the second lap. She nears the spot where she left her kitbag and notices that Bolin and most of the girls have left, off to who knows where.

 

Kira, the pretty copper-haired girl, stands by the little half-wall separating the track from the stadium bleachers, back facing Korra. She's doing warm-up stretches, preparing for her nightly run and for a moment, Korra can't help but appreciate the smooth lines and fine form of her body. It's no secret the freshman has had a little crush on her ever since her arrival at ZUTech, her not-so-subtle glances and coy smiles as clear as day. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention, occasionally indulging when someone does takes her fancy, and although Kira is sweet and pretty, she just doesn't quite feel inclined to take it further than the comfort of casual flirtation.

 

Maybe she'll feel different towards the end of the in-season, but for now, she's content with keeping it light and fun.

Uncomplicated.

 

Pulling out her sweat towel from her kitbag and dabbing her face and neck, she's about to saunter over to Kira and chat when she hears her phone ringing from her kitbag. She digs it out and sees it's Opal calling, and lightly drags her thumb across the touch screen to answer. “Hey Opal. What's up? You still giving Ms. Postgrad the grand tour?”

 

“ _Hey Korra. Actually, we're done and heading over to the Sports Centre. You finished up yet?”_

 

“Uh, yeah, just finished my cool-down now,” Korra says, pulling out her sweat towel and dabbing her face and neck with it. “I just got to go shower and freshen up, though.”

 

“ _Oh, no problem. We'll wait for you in the lobby by the juice bar. Bolin's apparently there already.”_

 

“Oh great,” Korra says, pulling out her dark blue sweater hoodie from her kitbag. “I was wondering where he'd disappeared to. I was about to send out a search party for the guy.”

 

“ _Ha! He said something about needing to power up after 'slaying' the track girls with Nuktuk's best hits.”_

 

“Oh, _yeah_ , he was _really_ 'slaying' them all right,” Korra drawls, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder while she works her arms through the long sleeves of her hoodie. “Nuktuk's a real lady killer.”

 

“ _Oh well, then I'm in for quite the 'manly-man' adventure, huh?”_ Opal laughs mirthfully.

 

“Opal Beifong, you are hopeless,” Korra says rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless as she gathers up her kitbag and slings it over her left shoulder.

 

“ _I guess I have you to thank for that, don't I?”_

 

“Well...shit. I guess you do.”

 

“ _Okay super-star. Go get cleaned up and we'll see you in a bit. And, no flirting with Kira! I can practically hear you staring at her ass.”_

 

“I'm hanging up now.” Korra sing-songs, disconnecting the call. Averting her gaze from Kira's shapely backside, she walks on by, grinning mischievously as she gives the dainty girl a wave and cheeky wink goodbye.

 

 _Cute. But too easy_ , Korra thinks as the girl waves back, a furious blush colouring her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra steps out of the girls locker-room freshly showered, face bright and pleasantly flushed. She's casually dressed; dark blue skinny jeans paired with her favourite brown vintage fold-over combat boots, a pale blue cut-out tank top draped over a black bandeau and a denim sweater jacket tied round her waist. She's left her long damp hair loose, tousled from a thorough towel drying, her fringe haphazardly swept to the side. All in all, she looks pretty good, ready for a relaxed night out.

 

She exits the long corridor leading from the locker-rooms and out into the large, spacious lobby. The façade is all glass and sweeping steel beams, modern and tasteful, the signature Beifong style. A quick glance and she locates the juice bar at the other end; there are a few people seated at the café tables nearby, chatting and sipping freshly squeezed fruity juice mixes. Bolin is nowhere to be seen.

 

_Hmm...I thought Opal said Bolin would be at the juice bar. Where's he wandered off to now?_

Korra pulls her phone out of the kitbag slung over her left shoulder, unlocking the phone with a swipe of her thumb across the screen. She's about to dial Bolin's number when she sees a series of missed call and text message alerts, all of them from Bolin. A little frown creases her brow as she taps the message icon on her screen, and reads Bolin's texts:

 

_< Where r you?? 19:22>_

_< R u still busy?? Answer ur phone!! 19:24>_

_< KORRA!! Call me!! NOW!!! 19:27>_

_< KORRA!!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease PLEASE call me ASAP!!! 19:33>_

_< I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!!! NOW!!! 19:39>_

 

 _What the hell?_ Korra quickly dials Bolin's number, tapping the toe of her right boot on the smooth stone floor as she waits out the dialling tone.

 

“ _KORRA!”_ Bolin exclaims upon answering, making Korra recoil and almost fling her phone away in surprise.

 

“Bolin what the hell-”

 

“ _Where are you, like, right now?!_ ” Bolin interrupts. Korra's not sure but there seems to be a sense of panic in his harried tone, a little more than he usually employs with his over-the-top dramatics.

 

“I'm in the lobby of the Sports Centre, right near the entrance. Bo, what's goin-”

 

“ _Korra stay right there! I'm on my way! Don't move!”_

 

“What for? Bo, I'm, like, on the way out and-”

 

“ _KORRA! DON'T MOVE! STAY! BE RIGHT THERE!”_

 

The line goes dead before Korra even gets a word out, and she's left there in the open space of the lobby entrance, confused and at a loss for words. Pocketing her phone, she glances about for the bulky figure of her crackpot best friend, who's yet to make an appearance. _Ugh! This is ridiculous!_ She thinks, a little growl escaping her as she shrugs and adjusts the sling of her kitbag on her shoulder and turns to leave for the large glass entrance doors of the lobby. She doesn't even make two steps before she hears the all too familiar sound of Bolin's voice calling out her name, her eyes shooting up at the sight of the burly twenty-one year old cresting the top of the stone steps outside the lobby entrance. He practically slams into the thick glass panes, his hasty approach too quick for the motion sensors. She almost laughs at the ridiculous dance he does trying to get the doors to open but then he's squeezing passed the widening gap of the doors and barrelling towards her.

 

“Bo, dude! What the fu-” She barely gets out when he skids to a halt in front of her, nearly throwing her off balance when he braces himself against her shoulders.

 

“Kor, you can crap me out later all you want, but you _gotta_ hear me out first, okay!” Bolin says in rapid fire fashion, panting, his cheeks rosy from exertion.

 

“Okay, _fine_ , but where's Opal? She still with that postgrad girl?”

 

“Ahhh! That's what I'm trying to tell you before they get here!” he says as he swivels Korra around facing her back to the doors, his voice jittery and anxious. “Kor, you gotta promise not to freak out, but the postgrad -um- t-the girl Opal's been showing around ZUTech campus, she's, s-she's -uhh- oh man, Korra, it's-”

 

“Bolin!” Opal's voice sounds out from behind Korra, startling Bolin into slack-jawed silence, looking like he's witnessed something horrendous. “You goof! Why'd you run off? I wanted to introdu- oh, hey Korra!”

 

Shrugging out from Bolin's grip on her shoulders Korra turns to greet her friend only to have the words stick in her throat as all the breath leaves her in a choking gasp. Heat pools in her cheeks and ears as she gapes in bewilderment, trying to make sense of the sight before her. It's been some time since she's last laid eyes on her, but Korra's fairly certain (even in her current state) that the tall, slender woman standing next to Opal can only be the same woman she's steadfastly been avoiding since before her departure from Republic City.

 

_Oh dear sweet Raava. The universe really must have it in for me if it's flung this karmic boomerang._

 

“Asami?” she finally manages to croak out.

 

“Hello, Korra. It's been awhile, hasn't it?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts? 
> 
> I welcome feedback (constructive and/or just random nothings...your pick)


End file.
